Conventional display panels generally comprise a color film substrate and an array substrate which are arranged oppositely, and a liquid crystal layer between the color film substrate and the array substrate. The color film substrate comprises a black matrix layer and a second alignment layer over the black matrix layer which covers the color film substrate. The array substrate comprises a plurality of pixel units which are arranged in a matrix, thin film transistors which correspond to each pixel unit, and a first alignment layer which covers the array substrate.
As shown in FIG. 1, it has been found that when a display panel is subject to a pressure, a relative displacement d develops between a color film substrate 10′ and an array substrate 20′ in a direction parallel with the display panel. At the same time, at the position of the display panel where it is subject to the pressure, the distance between the array substrate and the color film substrate also changes. The relative displacement between the color film substrate and the array substrate will cause the liquid crystal to flow locally, thus leading to ripples. In addition, the relative displacement d between the color film substrate 10′ and the array substrate 20′ in the direction parallel with the display panel tends to cause a black matrix layer 101′ to offset in position, thus leading to light leakage around the pixel unit. When the display panel is a twisted nematic (TN) model display panel, the rubbing trace is relatively shallow. As a result, in regions of the alignment layer in the color film substrate 10′ near metal lines (i.e., around the pixel unit), the effect on the direction of the liquid crystal molecules 30′ is relatively small.